


He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast

by The_Doctors_Milkshake



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Milkshake/pseuds/The_Doctors_Milkshake
Summary: When Auston got drafted by Toronto, he knew he was moving to a town of supers. He just assumed it wouldn’t affect him that much. He should have known, his mother always warned him about assuming.(Or 4 Times Mitch saves Auston, and one time Auston saves him)





	He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsawesternhenry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsawesternhenry/gifts).

-One: The Rink-

When Auston got drafted by Toronto, he knew he was moving to a town of supers. He just didn’t think it would affect him that much. Sure sometimes on the drive to the rink he’d watch Doctor Storm soar above the city, or when he’d turn on the news he’d hear about Hypnotic Mime’s latest bank heist, but all in all he’d ignored the supers, and he assumed in turn the supers would ignore him. Auston should have known. His mother always warned him about assuming

It starts out like any other day. He wakes up early for morning skate, eats a quick breakfast, and downs a protein shake before he rushes out the door. Practice is grueling, but finishes early so they can review some tape before the game. He goes home, eats lunch, takes his pre-game nap, eats his pre-game meal, and heads to the rink. 

They’re a few months into the season, and hope is slowly building in Toronto, they’re winning more games than they’re losing, the team is finally clicking. They’re up a couple of goals late in the third against Ottawa, hoping that they don’t go and Leaf things up. Willy’s battling along the boards, and Auston’s waiting for the puck, wanting to add one more to the scoreboard for insurance. He hears Willy yell for him to start skating, so he books it to the other end of the ice.

One moment he’s accepting the pass from Willy, racing up the ice for a breakaway, and the next thing he knows is he’s being grabbed, pulled towards the boards. He hardly has time to react before there’s a deafening crash. 

There, where Auston was just a second ago, is the shattered remains of the jumbotron.

“Are you okay?” a voice asks. It takes Auston a moment to react, to focus on his surroundings. There’s a hand around his waist, helping him stay upright. He turns to find its owner, and comes face to face with a blue cowl. For a moment, Auston felt like time stopped. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the guy. There wasn’t much visible underneath the cowl, but his icy blue eyes and long dark lashes had Auston enchanted. 

“Hey,” the voice says again, which Auston now realizes it’s coming from this guy. “Are you okay?”

Auston nods, still staring at the man.

“If it let go, do you think you’ll be able to stand on your own?” he asks.

Auston nods again. The man lets him go slowly, and looks around, seemingly assessing the damage.

The crowd is racing out of the building, and above them in the stands, three figures are fighting, blasts of light shooting and the sounds of fists hitting flesh echoing through the upper levels of the arena. 

“Deke!” one of the figures calls, “We’re going to need a little help up here.”

“I got to go,” the guy says, “Get yourself to safety, eh.” 

Then, he’s gone in a flash of blue lightning, re-appearing next to the others in the stands a few moments later. Coach is screaming at him to get off the ice, but Auston’s frozen. He can’t stop watching the fight. Now that there’s three of them, the fight starts to swing in the hero’s favor. The villain appears to notice this too, and they throw something down, and the whole group disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. The quiet that follows is startling. Auston didn’t really realize how loud the fight had been until then. He waits a moment to see if they were going to come back, and when they don’t he makes his way over to the tunnel, and down to the locker room.

The locker room is almost silent when he walks in, everyone still in shock from what happened. Auston walks over to Willy, who pats the empty seat next to him.

“I shouldn’t have passed you that puck huh,” he says.

Auston laughs a little hysterically, “Who was that guy, the one that pushed me out of the way?”

It’s Zach who pipes up and answers the question. “That’s Deke. He’s a speedster, a pretty new super, too.”

At that, the locker room devolves into chaos, everyone talking over each other at once. Half of the team seems to think that the supers are at fault for the attack by egging the villians on, the other half arguing the supers could never be at fault. Auston doesn’t really care either way. All he knows is that Deke just saved his life.

-Two: The Museum-

After the attack at the rink, Auston can’t get the supers out of his mind, so on an off day he brushes off the boys invitations, and plans a trip to the Toronto Supers Museum. Auston knows he could have looked up the information online, but there was something drawing him to the museum, he just didn’t know what.

It’s a weekend, so the museum is bustling. It’s pretty hectic, but Auston’s been playing for the Leafs for a couple months now, and he’s getting used to Toronto’s passion. Auston follows the exhibits through the history of Supers in Toronto, starting with the petty criminals that would become the first super villains, and the brave heroes that rose up to defend the city against them, from Doctor Storm, and Great White, a super who relocated from San Jose and his partner Mako, until he reaches Deke.

The picture of the speedster looks just how Auston remembers him. A deep blue suit and cowl, almost black, with those striking blue eyes. He wants to know everything. Growing up, when his mom dragged him along with his sisters to a museum, he usually found a bench to sit on and play with his toys, but here, he’s ravenous, reading every sign, examining every picture. Deke looks not much older than him. He can’t imagine going out every day, not knowing if you’ll ever come back, just for the love of your city. It’s brave.

He spends about 30 minutes in the exhibit, until a loud growl from his stomach interrupts him to let him know it was time to move on and grab some lunch. 

He’s on his way out of the exhibit, baseball cap pulled low when he makes contact with a little boy, about 5 or 6.

All it takes is his exclamation of “Auston Matthews!” for Auston to be swamped with museum pamphlets and napkins, pens and sharpies.

It’s overwhelming, that many people in his space all of a sudden. He tries to keep track of what he’s signing for who, all while attempting to move over towards the exit, but it's futile. He’s stuck. Just when he starts to panic, there’s a voice from beside him.

“Alright people! Let’s keep it moving, please give Mr. Matthews his space.”

Auston jumps. He could have sworn the guy wasn’t there a second ago.

The guy seems familiar somehow, like Auston’s passed him on the street, or seen him in a dream. His eyes are startling, a shock of icy blue against his dark hair. He’s about Auston’s age, a little bit shorter, and skinnier, but in a lean muscular way. He’s directing the crowd out of the exhibit hall, as watches on in shock. He’s somehow manages to completely clear out the crowd.

“Alright, let’s get you out of here without another crowd,” the guy says, “I can show you out the back way if that’s okay with you.”

“That would be great, thank you so much,” Auston says.

“This way,” he says, and begins walking down towards the back of the exhibit. There’s a door marked ‘employees only’, which the guy opens with a swipe of a key card. He leads Auston to a door and stops in front of it. 

“Out through this door, make a left, and go all the way down the street, and you’ll see the parking lot,” the guy says.

“Thank you, again,” Auston says, “You’re a lifesaver.”

“You’re welcome Auston Matthews. Anytime you need more help, feel free to ask,” the guy says with a bright grin. He gives a small salute, and begins to walk back the way they came from.

Just before the guy goes back into the museum, Auston calls out, “Wait! I never got your name!”

“Oh,” he says, “it’s Mitch.”

-Three: The Bar-

They cut it close clinching their playoff spot, but when the do, Mo issues a mandatory team celebration at the bar. The boys are rowdy in the locker room, and the same energy carries over throughout the night. Auston would feel bad for their waitress, but he knows that the drunker the boys get, the more they tip. He’s nursing his second beer of the night, the adrenaline began to fade, his whole body tired after a grueling rookie season, when a guy at the bar catches his eye. Auston knows he’s staring, but he can’t take his eyes off the cutie sitting at the bar. He looks familiar, but from this distance he can’t quite tell.

It doesn’t take the boys long to notice that Auston’s no longer paying them any attention. Willy catches sight of the guy Auston’s looking at, and a grin spreads across his face. Auston knows he’s in for trouble.

“He’s cute,” Willy teases, “Twenty bucks says he’s too cute for you.”

The boys erupt in to hoots at hollars at that, calling out their bets. Auston flushes, and sinks down a little in his seat, shooting his best puppy dog eyes at Mo, but he just shrugs.

“What, are you to chicken to go talk to him?” Willy asks. 

Auston doesn’t respond.

“Bock,” Willy clucks.

“Stop it,” Auston says.

“Bock bock.”

“Oh my god, you’re embarrassing.”

“Bock, bock bock,” Willy says, louder this time. He’s started to flap his arms up and down, almost smacking Auson in the face in the process.

He can’t take it much longer, so he scoots his way out of the booth, trying his best to ignore the boys yelling as he goes.

The walk to the bar is a short one, but by the time he gets to the guy, his palms are sweating, he can feel his hear pounding in his chest and he’s pretty sure his face is on fire. The guy must hear him coming, because he turns just as Auston reaches him. Auston’s struck by the familiar face- it’s the guy from the museum.

“Hey, it was Mitch, right?” Auston knows it’s Mitch, because he hasn’t been able to get those blue eyes out of his mind, but he’s trying so hard to play it smooth.

“Yep, and I’m pretty sure it was Auston, yeah?” he says with a cheeky grin.

Auston flushes, and nods. “I was wondering if I could buy you a drink.”

“Well Auston Matthews,” he says, “I would not say no to a beer.” He nods to the empty seat next to him. “Care to join me?”

Instead of answering, Auston hops up on the stool, and waves the bartender over.

“I’ll have two of whatever he’s drinking please.”

They hit it off right away. Auston loses track of time talking to Mitch, and before he knows it, it’s almost time for the bar to close. The team have long since trickled out of the bar, and it’s just Willy and Mo, waiting for him over by the door. Auston doesn’t want the night to end, wants to keep being the focus of Mitch’s attention.

“This was fun,” Auston says, “Maybe, we could, you know, uh, we could do this again?”

“Are you asking me on a date Mr. Matthews?”

“Um, yes.”

Mitch grins, “I would love to.”

Relief courses through Auston’s veins.

“We have a road trip coming up, but when I get back we could plan something?” Auston says.

“That sounds great,” Mitch says.

Mitch pecks him on the cheek, “That should save you from the chirping.” He presses a piece of paper into his hands, “And that is for you. Call me, Auston Matthews,” he says, and then he’s out the door. 

Auston stands there a moment, dumbstruck. He eventually shakes himself out of it, and walks over to Willy and Mo, grinning like an idiot.

“Did he say yes?” Willy asks.

Auston nods, waving the paper in Willy’s face, “Suck on it.”

Mo laughs. He pulls them both in, and ruffles their hair, “Alright children, let’s go. We’ve got practice tomorrow. We can rip Willy and his lack of game another time.”

By the time Auston gets back to his apartment, it’s pretty late, but luckily Babs went easy on them, and practice isn’t until ten the next day. Auston putters around for a few minutes, putting a few dishes away, and making sure the door is locked, before heading to bed. As he drifts off to sleep that night, he thinks of sparkling blue eyes, and the smile he can’t wait to see again.

-Four: The Apartment-

Their first date goes great, their second even better, and their third even better than that. Pretty soon, they had been dating for months. Auston and Mitch just clicked, like they had known each other their whole lives, and they just didn’t know it. Saturday dinners at the Marner’s became a regular occurrence, and Auston had practically been adopted by the Marleau’s, Mr. Marleau, ‘call me Patty’, Mitch’s boss, and Mrs. Marleau his wife. Mitch even came to Arizona for a week over the offseason, to meet the rest of the Matthews and when Auston came back for the season, Mitch was at his apartment more often than not.

Auston learned a lot about Mitch: how he’s studying history, with a focus in Supers, that he loves his job at the museum, even though people can be ridiculous, that he used to play hockey until an injury when he was 15, that he’s a complete and total mama’s boy, that he wants a dog more than almost anything, but can’t with school and work, so he volunteers at a local shelter instead. Piece by piece Auston puts together what makes up Mitch Marner, and with every piece, he falls a little more in love. He plays for the greatest team, has the perfect boyfriend, has a great apartment with plans to move in together with said boyfriend and maybe even adopt a dog soon. Auston really couldn't be happier.

To put it simply, Auston’s life is pretty much perfect, until it’s not.

It’s a game against Vegas where Auston gets hurt. A puck battle gets a little rough, and a hit shoves his shoulder into the boards. He knows it’s bad before the trainers even tell him anything. He’s dressed and bandaged up before the boys even come off the ice, so he sits and watches the rest of the game from the locker room.

The win is nice, but it sits a little sour in Auston’s stomach- that they had to win without him. They boys give him a wide berth when they come back, all having experienced just how cranky Auston can be when he’s injured. Willy’s the first one to speak to him.

“Need a ride?”

“Yeah,” Auston sighs, “I’m under strict orders not to drive so…”

The ride home is quiet. Willy and Auston content to just listen to the radio. By the time they reach Auston’s apartment building, the pain meds are really starting to kick in, and Auston’s a little out of it. He barely remembers the trip from the car to the apartment. 

He’s vaguely aware of Willy handing him over to a bemused Mitch, who helps him change into his pajamas, and gets him settled into bed. The last thing he remembers as his eyes flutter closed is a kiss to the forehead.

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s groggy, and cranky, and tired, and over all, extremely pissed off. He’s about to clamber out of bed and attempt to get changed when Mitch comes bustling through the door, holding a tray in his hands.

“What’s that?” Auston asks.

“A tray,” Mitch replies, moving further into the room. He sets the tray at the end of the bed, and moves into the bathroom.

“I can see that,” Auston says, “but why.”

Mitch come back with a glass of water and pills.

“I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, but you didn’t have a whole lot of food, and then I remembered I can’t really cook, so I got Postmates! It’ll be here soon, and we can eat here together.”

Auston can’t get over how sweet his boyfriend is. When he’s injured, he’s usually moody and irritable, but here’s Mitch, changing all that.

“Come here,” Auston says, “Cuddle me until the food is here.

Mitch obliges, setting the water and the pills on the nightstand, and gently clambers into bed. He lays down next to Auston, laying his head on his good shoulder. 

Auston presses a kiss into the top of Mitch’s head, and settles back into bed for a quick nap until the food arrives.

Auston goes in the next day for further evaluation, and the trainers tell him exactly what he was dreading to hear- he would be out at least 3 weeks, if not more. He’s grumpy when he comes home, letting the door slam shut behind him, and kicking off his shoes a little violently. He sulks his way into the living room, and flops onto the couch. He leans back into the cushions, and closes his eyes, exhausted from a day of being poked and prodded. He tries so hard to keep his tears in, but a few slip out any way. He thought this was going to be his year.

The couch dips beside him, and a tender hand wipes away his tears. He opens his eyes and there’s Mitch. He has a gentle expression on his face, but there’s no pity to be found.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Auston replies, his voice a little stuffy.

“What’d the doctors say?”

“At least three weeks, maybe more.”

Mitch sighs, and presses a kiss to the side of Auston’s head.

“I know it sucks right now,” Mitch says, “but we’re going to get through it together, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I just thought, you know, I might make it without injury for once.”

Mitch rearranges them on the couch, until they’re cuddling, Auson the little spoon.

“It’s going to be okay Aus,” he says, “but for now, while it isn’t, I’m here for you, okay?”

Auston nods, pushing back a little further into Mitch. He gets the hint, wrapping his arms around Auston. Safe in the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms, Auston drifts off to sleep.

It takes Auston a while to notice, but every time he’s begun to sink into his usual post injury funk, Mich has been there: to bring an ice pack, or Auston’s pain meds, or just to sit and cuddle, to remind Auston that he’s there. Usually when Auston’s injured, time seems to drag on, never ending. Mitch has somehow manages to make time fly by.

Auston’s finally cleared to play a couple weeks later. When he gets home from his appointment, he can’t help but grin, thrumming a little with excitement. 

Mitch looks up from his phone when Auston closes the door, and when he sees Auston smile, and he mirrors it with one of his own.

“Good news?” He asks.

“I get to play tomorrow,” Auston replies, making his way over to the couch. Mitch scoots over to make room, and immediately ducks under Auston’s arm when he drapes it over the back of the couch.”

“That’s great Aus,” he says. “Maybe I can make us a meal to celebrate?”

“I’ve just been cleared to play, don’t know if you’re food is such a good idea,” he teases.

“You caught me,” Mitch laughs, “I want to give you food poisoning so I can keep you all to myself.”

Auston laughs along with him, pulling him in a little closer.

“No but seriously,” Mitch says, “I called you mom for her tortilla soup recipe, and I’ve been practicing. I think I’ve actually got it down pretty good.”

Auston shocked into silence. He cannot believe this boy.

“You did that? For me?”

“Yeah, I just know how happy it makes you and-”

Auston cuts him off with a kiss.

“Thank you,” he says.

Mitch flushes.

“You’re welcome,” he replies. “Now let me go get started on that soup.”

Mitch’s music has been filtering in softly from the kitchen, almost luling Auston to sleep on the living room couch where he’s been scrolling mindlessly through instagram. He’s singing along to Sinatra, says it reminds him of when he and his mom would cook together when he was little.

Auston’s content to sit and listen to Mitch, and when the singing stops, he looks up to find Mitch leaning against the doorway into the living room. He’s got a soft, fond look on his face, and Auston can’t help but flush.

“What,” he asks.

“Just looking,” Mitch says smiling, “Can’t I just admire my handsome boyfriend?”

Auston doesn’t know how, but even after all this time Mitch still makes him feel flustered, like the first time all over again. 

The grin dorkily at each other for a moment. Mitch breaks their gaze to go back into the kitchen. The music turns up a little louder. Mitch comes back after a moment, and crooks his finger at Auston.

“Come here,” he says.

Auston lifts himself off the couch, and walks over to Mitch.

“Dance with me,” Mitch says.

Auston nods, and puts his hands on Mitch’s hips. Mitch reaches up, and places one hand on Auston’s shoulder, the other stroking the fuzzy hair at the base of his neck.

They sway for a while, content just to be with each other.

“I know I haven’t been the best of company,” Auston finally says, “but I wanted to thank you. I hate being injured, not being able to play, and you, you made it better.”

Auston’s pretty sure the smile that lights up Mitch’s face could rival the sun. He doesn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve that smile, but he’s glad for whatever it was.

“I’m glad I could save you from boredom,” Mitch teases.

“It’s more than that Mitchy. You have no idea how much you mean to me.”

“You too, Aus. I never want to see you unhappy.”

“Thank you babe,” Auston says, kissing Mitch on the cheek.

Mitch’s cheeks flush, but he looks so pleased.”

“I love you,” Auston says.

“I love you too,” Mitch replies, without hesitation. He places his head on Auston’s shoulder, and continues to move them back and forth.

It’s there in the living room, swaying to Sinatra, that Auston decides life is pretty much perfect.

-Plus One: The Alleyway-

Over time, Auston begins to put it together.

It starts with the little things, like the fact that Mitch is constantly in motion. He walks around a lot for his job at the museum, and even in his free time at home, he likes to go for a jog. He’s always dancing around the apartment, and even when Auston can get him to sit still and cuddle, his hands are moving around, or his knee is bouncing up and down.

Another thing Auston’s noticed a few times before, but once he starts looking for it he sees it all the time. Mitch will show up when Auston swears he wasn’t there a second ago. When their out at the bar with the boys, Mitch will pop up next to Auston, even though he was all the way across the crowded room with Willy. At the grocery store, Auston will turn around to put something in the shopping car to find Mitch there, even though he was in the next aisle over.

It’s other things, too. Mitch’s ‘late nights at the museum’ always seem to match up with Deke sightings. He’s come home a few nights with bruises from ‘tripping’ or ‘setting up exhibits.’  
Auston plays along, but he spent the evening watching on the news how Deke got hit with a blast from Poison Beast, or punched by The Vindicator, hoping that Mitch would walk through the door and prove him wrong.

Other times, when Great White and Mako are fighting crime, Mitch and Auston are suddenly babysitting the Marleau’s kids.

But above all else, Auston knows his boyfriend’s eyes, and there’s no hiding those baby blues.

Auston’s never asked, but he’s pretty sure his boyfriend is a superhero.

Auston’s home early one evening after practice on the day he finds out. Mitch had texted him that morning to let him know he’ll be home for dinner, so Auston preheats the oven, and pulls the chicken dish Mrs. Marner had made for them out of the fridge.  
Mitch had called him earlier, letting him know that he’d be staying late at the museum to help Patty out with a project, but he should be home in time for dinner. His phone buzzes from its place on the counter, and Auston picks it up, expecting a text from Mitch letting him know he’s on his way home. 

Instead, its says, “Hey babe, I’ll be home a little late, helping Patty with some stuff.”

Auston sighs, and switches off the oven.

“Okay, see you later, love you,” he responds.

Mitch sends a heart in return. He switches off his phone, and puts the chicken back in the fridge. He heats up some leftovers. When the microwave beeps, he pulls the food out, and debates whether he should be an adult and grab a plate. His mom’s not here to watch him though, so he takes the tupperware and makes his way into the living room, switches on the news, and settles in for a long, nerve wracking night.

From the copter footage, it looks like Deke and Great White are fighting three villains. Auston can’t quite make out where they are, but he can hear the sound of the chopper in the distance. On the screen, Great White is fighting two of the villains at once, dodging a punch from the one on the right, while sweeping the legs out from the one on the left. The third villain is a little farther away, shooting bolts of light, aiming for Great White, but not wanting to hurt her partners. Deke is blue flash of light, racing up the building towards her. Just as he gets to the top, she vanishes. The chopper pulls back, searching for her, and the spot her a few blocks away. Auston recognizes the buildings now, there only a couple streets from his apartment.

The news cuts back to Great White. It looks like he’s winning. There’s one villain slumped against a wall, and the other one looks like he’s on his way down, too. The third one seems to realize her compatriots are going down, so she refocuses her attention on Great White. Bolts of light are shooting towards Great White, missing him by inches, as he ducks and weaves to get out of the way. They leave behind great craters in the building, and Auston can hear the booming from his apartment. Deke is racing across the city, trying to reach her, but everytime he does, she vanishes, and appears at another building. Auston can see that she’s getting closer and closer to him. She keeps shooting at Great White in the meantime, and the building he’s standing on looks about ready to collapse. From the corner of the screen, Auston sees a streak of blue light, racing through the streets. Deke is circling around the city, trying to stay out of sight. He reaches the back of the building, and dashes up the side. When he gets to the top, he stops.

The chopper has turned away from Great White, and is focused fully on Deke and the villain. He walks slowly towards her, his hand up. She whips her head around, jutting a hand out towards him. They appear to be talking Deke trying to calm her down, blue eyes earnest behind the mask. She lowers her hand, and Deke relaxes. Auston thinks it’s going to work, but between one second and the next, she straightens up, flings her hand out, and shoots Mitch straight in the chest, sending him flying off the building. Auston’s heart stops. It’s like everything’s in slow motion.

He climbs off his couch and walks out the door with his keys, not even sure if he locks it behind him. He gets in his car, and drives, not quite sure where he’s going, but he knows he needs to be there.

He drives in the direction of the chaos, smoke and helicopters guiding the way. It’s on a gut feeling that he stops at an alleyway. 

He climbs out of his car, and there… there’s Mitch. He’s bloodied, and his arm is at a weird angle. Auston wants to throw up, but he makes his way over. He collapses next to Mitch, pushing two fingers into his neck. There’s no pulse. He sobs out a breath, and gets to work.

It was something he learned after got involved at Sick Kids, something one of the nurses had mentioned off hand, but god he was grateful for it now.

He started the compressions. One, two, three, four, all the way up to thirty. Two breaths. One two, three, four…

Auston didn’t know when he’d started crying, but tears were streaming down his face.

“Please Mitchy, baby you gotta wake up.”

One, two, three, four… 

“We need to get a dog, remember? We gotta get our dog.”

One, two, three, four…

“We have to go to your Mom’s for dinner this Saturday, remember?”

One, two, three, four…

“You can’t leave me.”

One, two, thr-

Mitch gasps, eye’s shooting open.

“Mitch,” Auston sobs, “Oh god Mitch, I thought you were dead.”

“How-“ Mitch starts, but he’s cut of by a cough.

“Shh baby, take your time,” Auston says. He can see his hand shaking as it reaches out to stroke over Mitch’s head.

Mitch takes a couple deep breaths, and tries again, “How did you know it was me?”

Auston smiles tiredly, tears pooling in his eyes, “I would recognize those baby blues anywhere.”

“Where am I?” Mitch asks.

“You’re safe baby, you’re safe.”

They’ve been sitting there for a while, Auston humming softly to Mitch, reassuring him, when Patty finds them.

“Oh thank god,” he says, rushing down the alley. “Do you even know how scared I was Mitchell? What would I have said to you mother?”

He cuts himself off when he realizes Auston is there.

“It’s okay Patty, he knows,” Mitch says. 

“I’m sorry you found out this way Auston,” Patty says, “but I’m glad you know. Now let’s get you boys home.”

It takes a while for Mitch to recover, even with his super healing, but soon he’s zipping all over Toronto, fighting crime by Great White and Mako’s side. Auston loves looking out the window at night, seeing that streak of blue light darting around buildings and through the streets, knowing his boyfriend is out there keeping their city safe. Auston plays for the greatest team, has the perfect superhero boyfriend, has moved in with said boyfriend, and has basically been adopted by two superheroes. Auston really couldn't be happier.


End file.
